


More Than That

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [56]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: More Than That by Lauren Jauregui





	More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it took me a while huh. Well I'm back with a piece that was meant to be done ages ago. I made an A/N on Wattpad a few days ago so I'll put it here too.
> 
> So because I'm a dumbass I accidentally deleted my Tumblr.  
> If you wanna follow me back or for the first time it's the same name as it was before:
> 
> alexdoeswriting
> 
> ALSO I'm aware I haven't updated this in a long ass time but my motivation to write fanfic is lacking atm. If anyone has any prompts they'd like me to take a stab at either message me (Tumblr or Wattpad) or comment here.
> 
> NOW ON WITH THE FIC

Camila Cabello / Lauren Jauregui

Prompt: More Than That by Lauren Jauregui

\----

Lauren hadn’t seen her in months. Legitimately months. Maybe even a year.

She might not have noticed her. The club was busy, packed with people dancing and grinding to the beat of the song.

Part of Lauren knew deep down she could never miss her, if she was in the room, Lauren was tuned in on her presence.

And yet, amongst the throng of drunken dancers, Lauren caught a flash of dark hair and bright eyes.

Lauren was leaning against the bar, swirling her whiskey lazily. She hadn’t wanted to come out but the girls had insisted. It was a girls night away from the men apparently. Lauren rolled her eyes but that’s what Dinah had sold it as.

Now Lauren sees it as a chance to ‘accidentally’ bump into Camila.

But hey, girls night. Girls only.

And with her boyfriend out of the country, well, who knows what might happen.

Lauren knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help it.

She strolled down the bar, sipping on her drink, glancing over at Camila the second she knew Camila was watching her.

Lauren stopped at an empty table near the dancefloor, biting her lip before finishing her drink. She knew it had to be Camila to come to her.

Even across the dancefloor she could see the curiosity in Camila’s dark eyes. Wondering what had gotten into her, why she was looking so bored but watching Camila so intently. Lauren could tell she was wondering why they’d stopped crossing the line, the one line that changed everything.

Why did they ever stop?

Lauren knew Camila better be packing some serious game to make this worth the risk. If this went south everything could come crumbling down around them.

She’d never been a gambler but this was one game she wanted to play.

The lights were pulsing, blinding Lauren every few seconds, showing that not only was Camila looking flawless, but the diamonds curling down her cleavage were as blinding as the strobes.

While the diamonds were drawing Lauren’s eye, they wouldn’t be enough to win this time.

Anyone with bling dipping between their… assets can score a hot date.

“You know you really shouldn’t be doing this.” Dinah’s voice jolted Lauren from her daze and she turned to look at her vaguely smug friend.

“So?” Lauren shrugged, smirking slightly as she saw Camila working her way through the dancefloor, “I just wanna see what’ll happen.” Dinah hummed and raised her eyebrow.

“Uh huh, you just remember who you’re meant to be dating Ralph.” Dinah mumbled, winking at Camila as she arrived at the table before slinking off to find Normani.

“Hey Laur.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren raised her eyebrow with a small smile.

“Laur? What happened to Lo?”

Camila laughed quietly and shook her head before taking a sip of the bright orange cocktail in her hand.

“How you been Lo?” She asked after not so subtly checking out the tight black dress Lauren had chosen.

“Decent enough. Dinah dragged me out so I’m waiting for something to go wrong.” Lauren replied making Camila snort and nod along.

“I think I saw her and Normani sneaking out already so I’d keep an eye on Ally before you’re left all alone here.” Camila giggled.

“You’re here aren’t you?” Lauren pointed out with a slight head tilt. Camila paused in sipping her drink, eyebrow raised but eyes suddenly lighting up with a challenge.

“Oh I don’t know, someone else might catch my eye Lo.” Camila hummed. Lauren laughed, throwing her head back with a quiet snort.

“Oh Camz, this isn’t how this goes.” Lauren sighed. Camila looked at her expectantly, “Tonight you came over here, this is your time to shine, your time to make me… interested.”

Camila’s mouth had parted to a point bordering on gaping but she snapped it shut. Lauren watched her swallow hard before she placed her drink down and smiled sweetly.

“Can I get you another whiskey then Lo?” Lauren nodded but grabbed Camila’s wrist before she could move to the bar.

“I hope you’ve got more than that Camzi.” Lauren whispered over the beat of the music.

\----

A hour later and the pair had migrated to one of the small booths at the back of the club, several glasses discarded on the table. Most of them Dinah’s.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Camila asked as Lauren reached for her whiskey.

“Boyfriend?” Lauren repeated, she sipped her drink before shaking her head. “No no, just someone who gets me weed when I need to write.”

“Uh huh.”

Lauren leaned over, her lips brushing Camila’s ear when she grinned.

“PR Camz. I’m sure you know all about that.” Lauren whispered. Camila smiled and nodded slowly.

“But for publicity reasons you have to know that, publically, if anything happens, there’s gonna be some problems with him.” Lauren added with a raised eyebrow. Camila nodded and sipped her drink.

“Well then there’s nothing wrong with giving me your new number.” Camila replied, her arm slipping around Lauren’s shoulders as she slid closer.

Lauren hummed, glancing out over the dancefloor and catching Ally’s eye. She was watching them with a slightly suspicious stare.

“I guess not.” Lauren shrugged, grabbing Camila’s phone and typing in her number, “If you’re lucky I might just hit you up.”

Camila laughed, her eyes sweeping over Lauren’s face with a gentleness Lauren thought had only been a dream.

“If _I’m_ lucky?”

“Well I mean according to TMZ I’m just head over heels for him. So anything other than sheer coincidence would be inappropriate.” Lauren batted her eyelashes innocently and Camila rolled her eyes.

“Oh right, ‘cause you’ve never done something inappropriate before have you?” Camila deadpanned. Lauren swiftly looked away, a hot blush forming on her cheeks.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” She heard Camila hum in disbelief and she bit her lip to keep up her innocent facade.

“Funny, I remember things quite differently then.” Camila whispered, her lips brushing Lauren’s ear as she continued to murmur things only for Lauren’s ears.

Lauren, on the other hand, could feel her cheeks burning. She was convinced that if Camila even so much as glanced down she’d see the searing red travelling down Lauren’s neck to her chest. She felt as though she was close to combusting. Camila always knew how to get under her skin; whether it was sweet nothings, intimate details to what she wanted to do when they were alone (or not, that was an interesting afternoon) or if she just wanted to annoy the shit out of her.

One of them was more preferable to Lauren.

Didn’t change the fact that Camila knew all the ways to push Lauren’s button.

And right now she was hitting the on button alongside the ‘I want to blow up my PR / the internet right here, right now’ button.

Lauren turned her head, fully intending on making out with Camila for all to see, when she saw the girls making their way over.

“Hi Mila.” Ally said sweetly, quite purposefully pulling Camila out of her seat into a tight hug while Normani and Dinah flanked Lauren. “Times up.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Normani asked through a smile, “You know the paps are somewhere in here.”

“How would they even know?” Lauren shot back, folding her arms like a teenager in a mood.

“Someone was snapchatting.” Normani said, pointedly looking over at Dinah.

“It was short stacks idea.” Dinah yelled. All eyes fell on Ally who just pursed her lips and glanced between Lauren and Camila a few times.

An awkward, charged silence fell over the group.

Until Dinah coughed.

“All the more for girls night then?” She said with a grin. Camila nodded, looking Lauren up and down one last time.

“Sure, it’ll give Lauren time to cool off.”

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

\----

The air was cold. The club was still loud and music was still pulsing from within its walls.

But Lauren felt neither as she leaned against the corner of the building, waiting for the uber with the other four. Camila was stood next to her, hands scrolling aimlessly through Twitter while the other three were on the pavement a few feet away, tired and quiet.

“It’s a shame we got interrupted.” Lauren said lowly, pulling only Camila’s attention to her. Camila tucked her phone back into her clutch and turned to look at Lauren. She leaned over and placed one hand on the brick next to Lauren’s head.

“It’s not very nice of you to be this tempting Lo.”

“Wouldn’t be nearly this much fun though.”

“Careful, or you’ll do something you might regret.” Camila said softly, looking at Lauren earnestly.

“I’d never regret that.” Lauren replied instantly, the silent ‘with you’ not missed by either of them.

There was several beats of silence between them, Lauren watched as Camila fought internally with herself. By the time Camila’s expression turned into a determined one, Lauren knew she’d come to the conclusion she herself had come to before she even opened her mouth.

She knew the only thing she’d regret tonight was not giving Camila a chance to bring her best.

Camila stepped forward, Lauren twisting until her back was pressed against the harsh brick, waiting for Camila to take the last steps towards her.

The air might’ve been cold but Camila was warm. Her touch burning through Lauren’s dress, her lips leaving scorch marks on her neck. Lauren couldn’t help but bringing her arms around Camila’s neck, tugging her closer. She knew that Camila could feel the same heat she did, and once she used a hand on the back of Camila’s neck to tilt her face up, she knew Camila was bringing her greatest.

Stronger than that whiskey indeed.

Lauren felt the world melt away as their lips connected, only slightly hungry for each other. Their moment had turned soft, pulling at their heartstrings, intertwining their wants and needs into a warm desire that neither of them were ready to face again.

But Lauren didn’t want warm and soft, not in a dark alleyway at the side of a club. She wanted hot and heavy, bordering on obscene.

Alas the universe was against them.

Just as she’d coaxed Camila’s lips open wider, just as Camila’s grip had tightened and a quiet whimper had echoed into Lauren’s demanding mouth, just as the world’s aligned with the burning touch of Camila Cabello…

The uber pulled up.

And the world came to a screeching halt.

Quickly followed by a yell.

“There they are!”

Dinah and Normani weren’t quick enough to pull Lauren and Camila apart so Ally herded them all into the uber, leaving flashing lights and screaming on the dark street.

The car pulled away and the car was a quiet mix of panting and swearing.

“Was that enough?” Camila grinned at Lauren who rolled her eyes.

“More than.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, do follow me on my new Tumblr (alexdoeswriting). And any prompts are very welcome here or on my Wattpad (Firebird_18).


End file.
